


ABCDEFGHIFJLMNOPQRSTUVQXYZ

by DabbyCorn



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: American English, Attempt at Humor, British English, FACE Family, Fluff, hahaha, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: Just a little something to post. Dad Britain is teaching his children the English alphabet, but not everyone is doing it right. ;3(Originally from Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: United Kingdom & Australia (Anthropomorphic), United Kingdom & Canada (Anthropomorphic), United Kingdom & New Zealand (Anthropomorphic), United Kingdom & United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 3





	ABCDEFGHIFJLMNOPQRSTUVQXYZ

**Author's Note:**

> Canada - Male (Him and America are twins)
> 
> America - Male
> 
> New Zealand - Female (Youngest)
> 
> Australia - Male (Oldest, and protective over New Zealand)

Britain decided that it was time to teach his kids how to do the English Alphabet.

He set up a little school room in his house (because why not? _(ツ)/)

And now, he has to get the kids.

"America, Canada, Zealand, Australia! Come over here!" Shouted Britain.

"Coming!" They all said as they were running up the stairs.

"Oooo, I never noticed this room before!" Said Canada.

"Well, that's because I just made it" said Britain.

"Woah! All today?" Said New Zealand, surprised.

"Yes, all today" said Britain.

"What's it for?" Asked America.

"It's for teaching you English" said Britain, as he opened the door. The kids got in the room.

"Oooo, it's a classroom!" Said Australia.

"When's the first lesson?" Asked America.

"Now" said Britain, "Choose your seat, you won't be changing your seat until next year"

"Okay!" They all said.

America and Australia chose the chairs near the chalkboard, Canada and New Zealand were behind them.

"Today we're looking at, the English Alphabet!" Said Britain in an exciting voice.

America was already feeling bored, Canada was feeling excited, Australia was curious, and New Zealand was doodling.

Britain already knew that this was gonna be hard to keep their attention.

Britain started to draw the Alphabet on the board. After he was done, he got his ruler, and pointed at the letter "A".

"This is "Ey", may you say "Ey" for me?" Demanded Britain.

America: Ay

Canada: Ay

New Zealand: Ey

Australia: Ey

Britain: "Bee"

America: Bee

Canada: Bee

New Zealand: Bee

Australia: Bee

Britain: "See"

America: See

Canada: See

New Zealand: See

Australia: See

America: Dee

Canada: Dee

New Zealand: Dee

Australia: Dzee

America: Eee

Canada: Eee

New Zealand: Eee

Australia: Eee

America: Ef

Canada: Ef

New Zealand: Ef

Australia: ouef

America: gee

Canada: gee

New Zealand: Jee

Australia: Jree

Britain: Aitch

America: Haitch

Canada: Haitch

New Zealand: Aitch

Australia: Aītch

Britain, who's pointing his chalk at America and Canada: No! No!

"Huh? Did I say something wrong" said the two. "You said "Heytch", it's pronounced Aitch" said Britain, getting frustrated.

"Haitch"

"No, try again"

"Ayhtch"

"Closer, but still wrong"

"Eitchhhh"

"Uhm, what?"

"I'm trying!"

They better not have inherited that from France thought Britain. "*sigh* it's close enough" said Britain with clear disappointment.

Canada and America looked ashamed, but Britain thought that was a good thing, that way, they can practice while alone. Maybe they'll impress him one day.

"The next alphabet is "eye"" said Britain

New Zealand: Eye

Australia: Èye

Canada, laughed: Hahaha! Eyeee

America: pfff, eYe

Britain: Okay, 2 things: 1, Australia your accent is…I don't even know…and 2, Canada and America, I know it sounds like same as "Eye" but it's not funny.

America: Ugh, fineeee.

Canada: Lameeee.

Britain: Idc, now, the next alphabet is "Jay".

New Zealand: Jay ( ω )

Australia: Jray

Canada: Jay

America: Gay-

Britain: Please, America, take this lesson seriously!

America: Ughhhhh, fineeeee. Jay…

Britain: Thank you. Now: Kay.

New Zealand: Kay

Australia: Kray

Canada: Kay

America: Kay

New Zealand: El

Australia: El

Canada: El

America: El

New Zealand: Em

Australia: Em

Canada: Em

America: Em

New Zealand: En

Australia: En

Canada: En

America: En

New Zealand: Oh

Australia: Oh

Canada: Oh

America: Oh

New Zealand: Pee

Australia: Pee

Canada: Pee

America: Pee-pee

Canada: Pff- HAHAHAHAHA.

Britain *Faceplam* I'm putting you in detention after this.

America: NUUUUU-

Canada: Hehehehe…

Britain: You too Canada

Canada: NUUUUU-

America: Hahaha~

Australia is annoyed at those two, New Zealand likes it because it gives her an excuse to draw, and Britain is frustrated.

"The next alphabet is Que"

New Zealand: Que

Australia: Que

Canada: Que

America: Que

New Zealand: Are

Australia: Àrre

Canada: Arre

America: Arrre

Britain, thinks: Itsjustaccentsitsjustaccentsitsjustaccents-

—-

New Zealand: Ess

Australia: Ess

Canada: Ess

America: Ess

New Zealand: Tea

Australia: Tee

Canada: Tee

America: Tea in the h-

Britain: nOo-

—

New Zealand: You

Australia: You

Canada: You

America: You

New Zealand: Double-you

Australia: Dwouble-you

Canada: Double-You

America: Doble-Yo. Minus U

Britain: Wot?

America: Wat?

—

New Zealand: Ex

Australia: Ex

Canada: Sex

America: OOO, you said a really bad word. Also, "Ex"

Britain: canaDAAAAAAA- (Britain threateningly walks to Canada, with a ruler)

Canada: AAAAAAA-

—-

New Zealand: Why

Australia: Why

Canada: Why

America: Why

New Zealand: Zed

Australia: Zed

Canada: Zed

America: Zee

Britain: America, what was that?

"…Zee?"

Britain: Why do you say it like that?

America: It rhymes...

Britain: I like to disagree, "Double-you, Ex, why, and Zee" it doesn't rhyme either way.

America: Oh, but I'm still gonna use that.

Britain: wHY?

—-

Britain: Okay! Can you all repeat the alphabet?

All: Sure!

Britain: Okay, first: New Zealand.

New Zealand: Eyy, bee, uhm, que, uhm Aitch, dell(?), efy, el, em, en, oh, pee, uhhhh- that's all I remember.

Britain: It's…okay, look, it's the first lesson out of many futures, it's okay if you get it wrong on the first try. Next is Australia!

Australia: Ey, bee, see, dee, eee, ouef, jree, Aitch, eye, Jay, Kay, el, em, an, orh, pee, que, ore, ess, you, double-you, Ex, why, Zed.

Britain, disappointed by accent, but impressed by memory: Good job! Now it's Canada's turn.

Canada: Ay, bee, see, Dee, eee, ef, gee, h—-Ay-ch, eye, Jay, Kay, el, em, en, oh, pee, que, arre, es, you, double-you, Ex, why, Zed.

Britain, amazed: Wow! That's incredible, but please work on "Aitch", last, is America.

America: Ay, bee, see, Dee, eee, ef, gee, Haitch, eye, Jay, kay, el, em, en, oh, pee, que, arre, es, you, doble-yo, ex, why, zee.

Britain: Even New Zealand did better than that-

America: 3:

—After the lesson—-

"Our accents ruined our children's speaking" Britain said sadly. "But how?" Said France.

"I don't know, Australia sounds like he's constantly choking on tarantulas, America is rolling his r's, I'm guessing he's playing with Mexico too often, and Canada sounds like America but he doesn't roll the r's, he sounds a big like Australia too, my god, what have we done?" Said Britain.

"Maybe they need to play with you some more? Have you showed them that river in London? I bet they'll love it" suggested France.

"I don't know…I'm going to take a note…I'll be right back" Britain said as he walked out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> UK: HMMM IM GONNA WRITE A NOTE ABOUT OUR FLAWS FOR TODAY'S LESSON
> 
> \----NOTE----
> 
> Writer: The United Kingdom
> 
> About: The first lesson
> 
> Flaws:
> 
> New Zealand - Memory
> 
> Australia - Accent
> 
> Canada - Spelling
> 
> America - Pronouncing
> 
> Me - I forgot some letters


End file.
